Peter Kirkland in the Hunger Games
by Dennisthepinkgoldfish
Summary: This is basicly a story were Sealand servives the apocalypse and is now in district 12. He just so happens to be chosen for the Hunger Games the same year as Katniss, and they get into trouble at the capital together. Rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: the reaping

A/N: this is my first fanfic so be nice and tell me if I do anything wrong! Please review or I WILL get depressed! Anyway I'm writing this cause I'm tired of Sealand being a minor character, although I might include other APH characters if I can think of a way to add them. Suggestions are accepted but may be ignored if I don't like it! Oh, and HUGE thanks to RinaCath for her story "Panem's Games" which has inspired this one. Now onto the story!

As Sealand/ Peter walked to the center of town he shivered. How he wished anyone was still alive, even England. But no, Panem had destroyed them all. The only reason that he was still alive was because Panem, like all other nations, didn't acknowledge his existence. So, when Panem had destroyed the rest of the world, Peter had been ushered into district 12. Ever since the Hunger Games had started out he feared the inevitable day when he got picked. This was the 49th huger game and that meant that his name was in there 98 times due to the tessera. He hoped that eventually someone would notice he had his name entered way to many times for a normal boy of 12, but since no one had yet, he kind of doubted anyone ever would, so he lived in fear of the day when his name would be drawn.

When he finally reached the center of town he realized that he was later than he had thought, there was already a girl standing on stage, and he recognized her as Katniss, which saddened him, for Katniss was a nice girl. Then he heard that horrid capital representative Effie Trinket say "Peter Kirkland." There was only one reason Effie trinket would be calling his name, his day had come. As he slowly walked over to the stage he saw the sad look on Katniss's face, probably sad that someone as seemingly young as him was to be tribute with her. She always did have a kind heart and probably couldn't stand the fact that he was very likely going to die. Then the ceremony ended and the two tributes were ushered into the justice building into separate rooms.

Katniss sat at the window in her room, tightly sealed to prevent escape of course. She wished she could go back in time and somehow stop Prim's name from ever being drawn. She wasn't exactly worried about herself anymore, she was almost certain she would die soon, but rather worried about everyone else. At least Gale would make sure her mother and Prim didn't starve, they had agreed long ago that if something had happened to one of them the other would take care of both families. What if Gale got caught? Although, what she really felt sad about was that poor little boy, Peter, what an odd name he had. And now he would be dead, and there would no longer be an odd little boy who was hardly ever acknowledged by anyone.

There was a knock on the door, so Katniss got up and opened it, expecting her family to come and say their last goodbyes. Surprisingly though, on the other side of the door wasn't Prim or Gale (who was practically family) but Peter, the other tribute. "Can I come in?" the small boy asked politely.

"Of course," she answered, although she wasn't sure why he was there.

"Are you scared?" the boy asked without a trace of it in his own body.

"Not that much, I think I've come to terms with this," she lied, hoping to comfort the little boy with her bravery, however fake.

"You don't have to lie to me, I know that most tributes die," he answered, not really sure if he could be killed by humans.

"You sure you're not scared?" Katniss looked at him, and he seemed old, older than he could possibly be.

"No," he answered.

At that very moment Katniss' sister and mother came in with a guard, probably to make sure Katniss didn't make an escape attempt. Of course she wouldn't, that would mean leaving Peter to face his fate as tribute alone, which she didn't have the heart to do.

The guard immediately noticed Peter there and said, "Shouldn't you be in your own room, so your family can say goodbye." It wasn't really a question, but the answer surprised them none the less.

"My family was killed by Panem a long time ago," what was even odder than the statement though, was the emotions that seemed to mix on his face. Anger, sadness, and resignation flashed.

"That's nonsense, if a peacemaker had killed your parents we would have records of the reasons and such, I'm sure they'll show up any minute now," the "peacemaker" answered.

"I never said a guard killed them, Panem did." Peter answered quietly.

"Son, countries don't kill people," the guard said, putting a hand on the small boy's shoulder.

"Yes, they can sir, more than you could ever know." With that, Peter turned around and left the room full of completely normal humans who would probably disregard his words as nonsense, and never think about them again. He didn't know how wrong he was, at least about one of them.

As he walked back to his room, he remembered how he had ended up here, in district 12. How Panem and his followers had killed all adults, only allowing the children and young teens to live. In other words he would kill the adults that wouldn't join him in his conquest and kidnap the kids, shoving them into his "districts". As he was staying at England's house to help him fight Panem, England had been killed by Panem himself, and as Sealand watched him die unsure what to do, he said with his dying breath, "stay alive Sealand, and you'll become a great and powerful nation, and defeat Panem." He had done just that, even as Panem shoved him into district 12, with all the other newly orphaned children, for he didn't know what else to do.

When he opened the door to his room and entered he sighed, knowing no one was coming to see him off.

A/N: well that's it for now; it's a three day weekend so I'm hoping to get more done before Tuesday. If I don't, then I should have the next chapter up on Thursday. I'm hoping to get at least one Chapter out every Thursday, although I might post another one every other weekend or so. If I can't post on Thursday I will try to tell you why in the chapter before. Anyway, please, please, please review (yes I'm begging). Oh yeah, and in case you might have thought otherwise I do not own Hetalia or The Hunger Games. Suzanne Collins owns The Hunger Games and some Japanese person that I'm not going to attempt to spell owns Hetalia.

~Peter Kirkland IS a nation~


	2. Chapter 2

SOOOORRRYYY I took so long to update! I got caught up reading death note fanfics, then got grounded, then got a ton of home work but anyway, you probably don't care so on with the story!

The next day the two tributes were rushed off to the train station, where Katniss's family looked on the brink of tear. Katniss was trying to hold a brave face for her little sister, and of course little Peter. However, she was surprised when not a single person came for Peter, just as he had said.

It was sad, Peter thought, seeing Katniss saying goodbye to her family. But now they were on the train. He could tell, had they been in any other situation, Katniss would have ogled at the rich, good food, having never seen the like. But with the situation as it was, the food wasn't near as good as it should be. Even so, Katniss had no problems devouring the food, unlike Peter who, upon seeing the distinctly British food, was almost on the verge of tears.

So, instead of eating his food, he quietly got up and walk to his room.

No one heard him crying for his lost brother.

Katniss looked up as Peter got up and left, having not even touched his food. That was odd, she thought. When she got up to follow him, she sees Hamitch shaking his head at her.

"Let him go, sometimes you just need to cry," he said.

The rest of the night passed quietly, as soon as Katniss finished eating, she got up and went to bed, not caring to change clothes, just hoping Peter would feel better in the morning. Not that it would help, they would both probably die anyway. She knew she shouldn't get too attached, but she couldn't help it. On that note, she fell asleep, dreaming of hunting, except with herself as the prey.

The next morning Katniss woke up and looked around. She quickly found the bathroom and decided a shower would be nice. Coming out, she looked around her room for clothes. When she finally found some, she marveled at how fancy it was. It was even nicer than the governor's daughters dress! She quickly slipped it on, and went out to find some breakfast.

When she entered the dining car, the first thing she noticed was Peter eating breakfast. But what really caught her eye, was his outfit. He was wearing some sort of blue and white outfit that for some reason looked like it belonged at sea. He was even wearing a poufy white hat!

Ignoring all this, she sat down across from him and said a "hey" in greetings.

He looked up and actually smiled. "Hey," he replied.

At that moment, Effie Trinket walked in and said in her high-pitched voice, "well, it's nice to see everyone's up and smiling!"

To this Peter said, "yeah, but I'm ganna be really busy today, because I got a new boss! I think I shall go and meet him today!"

"I'm sorry but we're not going to be at the capital for another two days!" Effie smiled, deciding to indulge in the boys illusions.

"Oh, I know, but my boss doesn't live in the Capital," answered Peter.

"Then where does he live?" she asked, still playing along.

"In Sealand"

AN: Yeah I know its short but I really should be doing Homework right now…. Anyway, thanks to all my loving reviewers! To BAREFOOTBLISS I'm thinking of making Wy another tribute (I'm thinking about replacing that girl who was Katniss's ally with her, except she WONT die)

Remember, reviews make me wanna update faster!


	3. Chapter 3

OK, this chapter is dedicated to BAREFOOTBLISS for being my only reviewer for chapter 2…and I've decided I'm not going to post chapter 4 until I get at least 3 more reviews! Oh, and Spoiler alert for those of you who haven't read Mocking Jay yet!(although I haven't finished it yet, and this is during the time period of the first book)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

"Where's Sealand?" Katniss decided to pitch in to the conversation.

"Three miles off the coast of England! Wanna go?" replied Peter.

"Uuuh…sure?" she wasn't sure what he meant by that.(or where England was)

"Yay! We'll go after you finish breakfast!" he gave an unbelievably huge smile.

"Um you can't go to Sealand today Peter, remember, we're on a train to the capital." Effie decided this had gone on long enough.

"I know, but don't worry we'll be back before we reach the capitol, unless my boss tells me not to come back, which would probably be a good idea… well, anyway, bye!" he answered. Then he grabbed Katniss' hand and …disappeared?

The next thing Katniss knew was that she was on some sort of metal… thing in the middle of some sort of body of water.

"Welcome to Sealand!" Peter proclaimed. This caught the attention of a nearby guard who turned around and saw two kids who he could have sworn weren't there two minutes ago.

"Who are you and what's your business here?" the guard asked, pointing his gun at them to scare them a bit.

"I'm Peter and this is my friend Katniss and we would like to speak to President Coin!" Peter was still smiling even though there was a gun pointing at him.

"Why do yo-" but he was cut off by a fifty or so year old woman with straight gray hair. "State your business with me!" she said.

"Hi boss! I'm just here to welcome you as the new boss of my country!" he said, clearly recognizing the woman, even though she had no idea who he was.

This only confused her, so instead she decided to ask something simpler of him, "What am I to call you?"

At that he hesitated, looking at the guard and Katniss, then answered "Peter Kirkland."

She hadn't missed the hesitation, "maybe we should discuss this in private, guard dismissed." The guard walked away.

"Um, I need to tell my boss a secrete OK Katniss, so, um…" Peter said, talking to Katniss, who walked away looking hurt and sat in the shade of the only building in sight.

"Out with it already," said Coin.

"Well, for your question on my name… well, you could call me what my previous boss called me, or you can change my name I guess…"

"What do you mean, what did your previous boss call you?" She asked.

"Sealand!" Peter smiled at that.

"What? But that's…"

And so Sealand explained…

It was decided that Peter would go back to the Hunger Games to start a rebellion within the districts by escaping along with as many other tributes as possible.

At this Katniss didn't agree, but Peter simply answered, "An orders an order, after all she is my boss. But don't worry, if she turns out insane, all bosses die eventually. Typically the radical ones are usually replaced with peace loving ones too."

At this Everyone who heard it had to wonder how old that little boy really was…

When the two tributes were dropped on top of the train by a mysterious hovercraft Eiffie Trinket almost considered calling the capitol, but then she figured that she would either be punished for it, or more likely be called insane.

So the tributes, the drunk, and the capitol reporter rode the rest of the way to the capitol in silence, each one lost in silence.

I had meant to introduce Wy in this chapter but this seemed like a good point to stop(seeing as my moms about to force me off the computer at 10:00) aand I really don't want anyone thinking I quit the story…

Hope you guys liked it!

Please R&R

I love you all for just reading this!

Any information on Wy is very useful! Please leave any knowledge you have of her in a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who read my story, even more thanks to those who favorite, and huge huge thanks to BarefootBliss,X3 Too Lazy to Login, and Silvermoon of Forestclan for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue.

Chapter 4: Wy and the capital

As the group of four entered the room filled with all the other tributes waiting for the stylists to come and prep the tributes for the Parade, Peter looked around. That's when he saw a certain brunet holding a bunny(her district's representative couldn't talk her out of leaving it when she had found out it was the only living family she had).

"WYYYYYY~" Peter yelled, running across the room and tackling her with a hug.

"Oh my gosh, peter…" she whispered, hugging him back.

Then a peacekeeper came and broke them up. However, even though they weren't hugging anymore, they never stopped holding hands.

"So is Australia…?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, he died a month before the war ended. What about Uncle England?"

"about the same time…"

A hand suddenly rested on Peter's shoulder, "are you Peter Kirkland from district 12?"

"Yes," Peter turned around to find a stylist standing there.

"Come this way then" and he lead him away from Wy.

As Peter was lead to the start of the Parade, he had decided that he now hated stylists, or at the very least did not like them styling him…

When he got in the carriage he noticed Katniss next to him. She had a questioning look in her eyes.

"How do you know the tribute from district 4?" she asked.

"It's a long story…"

"I heard we're going to have a long wait for the parade to start."

"Well, ummm, you see, ummm… uhhhh… well…" To Peters relief he was interrupted as the opening music played, and their stylists lit them up. Literally, they lit their capes on fire. Even though it was synthetic, it still burned like a beautiful Christmas fire that Peter could still remember from all those years ago.

"_Hey Peter, I got something special just for you" said his mom, Finland._

That thought was interrupted however, as the flames got closer.

_Fire, everywhere. Burning. Futile attempts to put it out._

Peter began to shake, oh how he hated fire. However, he was soon distracted from this terror as the opening music began to play, and the parade started.

Sorry I took so long and didn't even write that much, but I kinda lost my muse…

Please review, it really inspires me to write faster.

Any way, I gotta go, my mom's getting mad at me for doing nothing all day…


	5. Chapter 5

As they rode through the streets, there were lights everywhere, but none were as bright as the two district twelve tributes in there flaming glory. Katniss looked over to see Peter waving merrily, practically bouncing in his seat. Katniss, at the very least, had to smile at that. Anyone who really knew Peter would know that this was how he acted every day, always the optimist. Believing a little duck tape could fix anything.

And so, throughout the parade, neither tribute from district 12 so much as grimaced. When they arrived at the building they would be staying at until the games started, the president greeted them from a balcony over head. While Katniss was polite enough to wave back, Peter stuck his tongue out!

"You really shouldn't have done that" Katniss stated, noticing his actions.

"Oh well, it's not like they can kill me or anything" Peter smiled.

To this, Katniss had no answer.

Katniss knew she should be wary of him, this little boy who could do extraordinary things and wasn't afraid. But she just could not bring herself to it. For all she knew he could already be plotting her demise, but he was just so small and innocent looking.

The tributes were brought up to the tower were they and their teams were to stay until the games begin. Each district had its own floor, and each tribute had their own suite complete with a master bath and small living room. As soon as Peter was left in his room, he walked to the door. Finding it unlocked, he opened it and crept to the elevator. From there he went to the floor Wy got off on, and found Wy yelling at her mentor.

"But why can't I bring my bunny into the arena!" exclaimed Wy.

"You should be focused on saving your own life, not taking care of your bunny" her mentor yelled back, her face on fire.

"but…but…but…"Wy looked on the verge of tears. When she turned away to pout, she noticed Peter.

"Peter~!" she yelled, tackling him to the ground. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, I figured we would…uhhh…"

"So basically we're winging it, again."

"yep!"

WY could only face palm.

A cough in the background brought the two's attention back to Wy's mentor.

Wy stuttered, hastily climbing off of Peter and helping him up.

"Who's this?" asked Wy's mentor, staring at Peter.

"Uhm…uhm…Peter…?" Wy stuttered out.

"Well, perhaps Peter should return to his room," stated the mentor. If looks could kill, Peter would be dead on the spot. Peter shivered before turning tail and sprinting to the elevator. However, just as he got to the elevator he heard from behind him "While I think it's wonderful that your making allies, you must not get attached. If you want to live, he will have to die. And for the last time, you cannot take your bunny into the arena!"

Those words haunted Peter as he stayed awake that night. He just couldn't fall asleep despite the wonderful bed, nice room and clean clothes. Perhaps it was actually because of all these nice things that he couldn't sleep. Even when his prince was still reigning he had slept on a cot in a small leaky bedroom.

So he lay there, trying to think up a plan out of this. Then he remembered something England had once told him. Humans couldn't kill them by only injuring their physical bodies.

With a new plan in mind, Peter finally fell asleep.

Ok soooo if any one is reading this, please tell me if I should continue. I'm honestly thinking of abandoning it. However, if one person reviews saying I should continue, I will.


	6. Chapter 6

_Last time: So he lay there, trying to think up a plan out of this. Then he remembered something England had once told him. Humans couldn't kill them by only injuring their physical bodies. With a new plan in mind, Peter finally fell asleep._

Now, onto the story:

Waking up to a pounding on his door, Peter stumbled over to it. Rubbing his sleep filled eyes, he opened the door. Looking to see who was there, he saw Katniss.

"I was sent to wake you up and tell you to get ready…" she stated rather awkwardly.

Sealand gave a huge yawn before replying "Okay, I'll be down in a minute." Shutting his door as he walked back into his room, he looked around for something to wear. Seeing the sailor outfit of his youth, he knew Panem was giving him a message. '_I know you're here.'_

Getting dressed, Sealand thought about how he was going to tell Wy his plan. After getting ready to start his day, Peter left his room. Looking up and down the hallway, he saw Katniss waiting for him by the elevator. Walking up to her, he said a proper "Good morning."

"Hey," she answered, "they told us to wait for them here."

Just then, Effie Trinket dragged Haymitch out of his room. Telling them to press the button for the elevator, they waited. Upon hearing a '_ding_' and seeing the doors open, they piled into it. Effie quickly pushed the button for the first floor. The ride down was rather long, as district twelve had the top floor. Even so, it was rode out in silence.

Coming to a stop at the bottom floor, they rushed out. Walking down the hallway, they entered a room that resembled a school lunch room, except for the mood, a mixture of overconfidence, fear, anxiety, and depression. _Actually_, Peter thought, _it kind of reminds me of that school that England made me attend._

Sitting in the district twelve area, Peter grabbed a small breakfast. As he ate, he tried to make small talk with Katniss, but it seemed as if everyone was to tense to hold a decent conversation anymore.

Finishing breakfast, the tributes were herded to another room, the training room. Inside, there were many different stalls teaching a variety of skills. Peter decided that he would brush up on his knife fighting first, remembering all the tips he had gotten from British soldiers who stayed on him. After a few warm ups, he picked up a dagger and practiced the fighting moves he had learnt throughout the years.

After that, he went over to the bow stall, noticing that Katniss was glancing longingly at it, as if she would rather be shooting a bow than learning how to make traps with rope. Peter, of course, already knew all about rope and making thing, as well as fixing them.

Anyway, he picked up the bow, and practiced with it until he could hit a bull's-eye every time. This didn't take that long, seeing as he was literally born to shoot things out of the sky.

After that, he headed over to where Wy was making camouflage. In other words, she was painting things to make them blend into the background. When he got over there, she grabbed him and promptly began making him blend in with the wall behind him.

Walking away, he then went over to the bathroom to wipe Wy's 'masterpiece' off his face. Coming out again, he continued to explore all the different table, making polite conversation with the other tributes. All together, he learned a few new survival tips and tricks before they had to leave for dinner.

**Uber sorry for lateness and shortness and all... but I updated! I will not abondon this fic until I have absolutely no one saying I should continue! on that note, huge thank you to my supportive reviewers who pushed me to continue: Xoyote, strawberry, Silvermoon of Forestclan, and chathammangagirl! I love you guys! anyways, please leave a review telling me what you liked, disliked, want to see more of, ect. Oh, and I've been thinking about giving Wy a name other than Wy, Maybe Zadie Kirkland? if you have any suggestions for her name, tells me in a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

A few days passed in much the same way. Finally, it was the morning of the ratings. Peter didn't bother to get up swiftly as he had the day before; after all, district twelve went last. Just as he was debating on whether to get up or not, that horrid woman walked in.

"Time to wake up!" exclaimed Effie Trinket in a way to energetic voice.

"mrph," replied the boy.

"Well, that won't do, you have your ratings today! Wake up! You wouldn't want to be late to breakfast would you?"

Naturally, at the mention of food, getting out of bed seemed a little more reasonable

.

At eight in the morning, Peter could be found sitting in between Katniss and Wy. Katniss turned to the young girl.

"So Zaire, what are you planning on doing for the ratings?" she asked.

"To be quite honest, I have no idea…" Zaire Clark said, looking rather put out.

To this, Peter glanced at his friend, "I'm sure you'll do fine."

The trio continued to eat in silence.

.

Not long into the morning a man walked into the dining hall. "District four: Zaire Clark, please follow me."

This man had already come by six times, taking the tributes away one by one.

"Good luck Wy," was all the young boy sitting next to the one who was called had to say.

.

"District twelve: Katniss Everdeen."

Peter could only watch as she walked away, leaving him to wait. Alone.

It really was nerve wrecking. The clock just kept ticking, showing the time as it passed. Peter fidgeted, not sure if he wanted time to speed up or slow down. He just wasn't sure anymore.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, the door creaked open slowly.

"District twelve: Peter Kirkland."

The young looking boy rose from his position and followed the guard. The two walked in silence down a few hallways. Finally, they reached their destination. Almost too slowly, the stoic guard opened the rather plain looking door and motioned the boy inside.

_Thunk,_ the door slammed shut behind him, the guard didn't even enter the room. Peter examined the room. It had everything that might be available to him in the arena. There were also a few judges sitting at a table at the end of the room. Oddly enough, there was an apple stuck to the wall with an arrow. Peter shrugged it off and tried to think of what to do.

Looking around the room, Peter tried to figure out something impressive to do. Shrugging, Peter decided to shoot the bow waiting for him on the ground. He picked it up, as well as the arrows. However, instead of shooting at a target, he laid on his back and shot at the ceiling. When he was done, he examined his work as he got up and left the room. As he shut the door behind him, he smirked.

The judges watched as he left, then examined the design on the ceiling. They couldn't help but wonder why the boy had made two triangles there, one red and one black using the different colored plumes. If you thought about it, it kind of looked like some sort of flag…

**Look! I'm alive! Sorry I haven't updated I got reaalyy busy with school and this scary teacher… anyway, I tried out a new writing style, its slightly more descriptive! I hope you like it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I'd like to thank everyone who is still reading this, and everyone who just found this! And a special thanks to all my reviewers! **D' Auroral Frutalia, Mikka-chan and Hazumu-kun, Darkstrawberry-chan, Silvermoon of Forestclan


	8. Chapter 8

NEW CHAPTER! YAAAYY:

A door slowly opened to reveal a room with a small child sleeping on the bed in the middle of the room. Katniss, who had opened the door walked in. Behind her followed Effie Trinket, whose smile could blind a nation.

Coming up to the side of the bed, Katniss nudged the boy who she was coming to think of as a little brother. Attempting to wake him up she called, "Peter, it's time to get up… come on, they already announced the ratings."

In reply, a small "I don't care," was heard.

"You didn't do that bad," she tried to reassure him.

It didn't appear to work as all that was heard was another, "I don't care."

"Fine, I'll just have to go down to breakfast by myself," with that said, she began to leave. Katniss noticed that the only adult in the room looked like she was about to protest letting him sleep in.

However, before she could get half way to the door a soft, "wait," was heard, and Peter began to rise.

"I'll wait outside so you can get dressed, by the way you got a five, not bad," with that Katniss actually did leave the room, dragging the poor lost woman behind her.

.

"ha ha! I got a six! In your face!"

"That's only one point better than me!"

"So you admit I'm better than you!"

"I never said that!"

Katniss sighed, listening to the two younger tributes argue. She didn't understand how they could muster up so much energy when they both new of their impending doom in the arena. After all, only one person in this room would make it out alive.

These morbid thoughts were thankfully interrupted by someone coming into the lunch room to heard them off to the training room.

.

"Now Peter, for the interview you need to sit up straight as you wait for your turn, with your hands folded in your lap like…."

Peter drowned out the etiquette instructors words, having heard this speech many times over. Of course, then it had been in a very different context.

"_Peter, if I'm going to take you to this meeting you are going to behave, remember sit straight, do not even think of slouching like that git America!"_

_Peter rolled his eyes as the speech continued. It was not the first time Peter had been told this. He thought it probably would not be the last, either._

"_Peter! Are you even listening to me?"_

"_No."_

.

The interview went smoothly; Katniss's dress was a big hit. Peter himself had seemed the perfect mix of impeccable manners and youthful innocence, while Zaire had looked cute with her pout about how everyone underestimated her because she was short.

The games seemed to loom even closer.

.

This is it, Peter mused as he donned the coat handed to him. He was in the hovercraft headed to the arena. They asked him if there was anything that he wanted to bring with him; he replied that he had nothing.

He was then lowered through a chute onto the ground. He stood on a small circle that marked what was safe to step in. In front of him was a cornucopia full of weapons and other miscellanea.

They were made to stand there for what felt like an eternity.

Finally, it came. What they were all waiting for. The signal that would begin the end.

.

.

Look how far I got! I'm so happy I finally got to the games now! anyway, thanks for everyone who is still reading this, sorry it took so long, but my computer died. but now I have a new one, and I hope to have more frequent updates!

On that note, feel free to leave a review about how horrible i am for making you guys wait so long

or you could tell me what I should put in next chapter, because while i have the basic plot structure, it's open to plenty of change!

Or you could tell me whether or not my charicters are in character!

actually, you can say anything, just please leave a review!


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm soo sorry this took so long**

With the sound of the horn, they were off. Peter ran straight for cover. It might not have been the smartest plan, but it was better than wading through the bloodbath happening around the cornucopia.

Even with the knowledge that the others probably would not really be able to hurt him, his nerves still stood on edge. A cannon went off.

After running full speed for a good amount of time, Peter decided it was safe to start walking. While he could only guess how long it had actually been, he could no longer hear the sounds of human battle. He supposed this was a good enough sign.

As Peter walked, time progressed. The sun rose to its full height before beginning its descent. The cannon fired a few more times throughout the day. Finally, the sun sank below the horizon.

Just as darkness completely swallowed the land, a light lit up the sky as if all the starts had condensed into a singular spot on the night sky. Peter knew better. It was the capitols symbol, put there by the technology of the game makers.

As a song, _anthem_, began to play, Peter wished it would stop. He did not really want to know who had not been able to make it a single day in these horrible games.

However, he found himself suddenly unable to close his eyes. So he watched, as face after face displayed above him, and name after name announced dispassionately. He hated the fact that after the sky darkened back to its natural state, he felt relief. His face was not among them, and neither was Zaire's, although he knew they would not be it was still relieving. Even more relieving was the fact that neither Katniss's face nor the young boy from Zaire's district were displayed.

Sitting at the base of a tree, content as one could be while in a forest full of children after your life, Peter drifted off to the wonderful abyss.

.

_Metal flying monsters flew over head. The men on the deck scrambled to shoot them out of the sky. The sounds of gunfire and smell of gunpowder filled the air. _

_Peter sat in the shadows, unnoticed. He watched. He wondered why. But mostly, he sat. _

_._

Peter woke up to his stomach growling. Remembering where he was, he realized it would probably be left to complain for awhile longer, considering he didn't know how to hunt. _Oh well,_ he figured, _at least I can't die of hunger._

Standing up, Peter wondered what to do now. Considering his options, as well as the fact that he could not seem to remember the way he came, the personification of Sealand picked a direction and started walking.

Around noon he came to a clearing. Looking at it from behind a tree Peter cursed in his head. He had walked in a circle. The clearing was filled with the career alliance and right in the middle of it, the cornucopia.

"Look what we have here," a voice whispered into his ear. Whipping around, Peter was faced with the male tribute from two. Before he could react, he was lifted off his feet and thrown over the taller tributes shoulder.

"Hey guys, look what I found," this time it was exclaimed for the whole clearing to hear.

Two girls and another boy turned to the speaker.

"Oh, it's just that weakling from twelve," a rather short, but still taller than Peter, girl was the first to respond.

"You should just save it from its misery and drown it in the lake," a quite muscular boy sneered.

"Wait, what if he knows where that girl is, you know, the one with that ridiculous score," the other girl, who was much taller, suggested.

With that his feet returned to the ground, but the boy who had picked him up in the first placed his gigantic hands on his shoulders keeping him from running.

"Well, can you lead us to her?" he glared intently at Peter, as if daring him to lie.

However, Peter had a lot more experience lying than he had glaring, "Yes."

"And you will lead us straight there, willingly?"

Peter swallowed down what he actually wanted to say, "Yes."

"Alright then, welcome to the alliance," one hand was removed from his shoulder and offered to him.

Peter took it, wishing to be anywhere but there.

"Well, let's get some food in you. No use trying to do anything on an empty stomach," the shorter girl walked up, smiling at him. Although, her smile looked rather akin to that one creepy lady's he saw at a conference once. What was her name again?... Bela…something.

An apple was shoved in his face, and he snapped back to the present. He decided that it did not really matter even if this was a ploy to poison him, and just ate the apple. At least now his stomach would stop its complaints.

.

Night had fallen, the faces displayed and the names called. Unfortunately, he had not had a chance to escape all day. Not once had there been even one minute without someone watching him like a hawk. Now, while they were all asleep, he figured he could try to escape.

The whole alliance was sleeping on the ground, surrounding him. Movement came from the girl sleeping not two feet away from him. Suddenly, he was being dragged towards her.

_Wow,_ he could not help but think, _I never would have guessed she was the cuddle type._

_._

**I would like to thank everyone who is still reading this! thank you for being patient with me. I really don't have an excuse for taking this long, other than laziness...**

**I would like to thanks everyone who favorited/alerted this story!**

**And a huge thanks to all my reviewers:**

**Gir'sdoomsongofdoom: thank you for the encouragement! I hope you are satisfied with this!**

**GothKat2SlashFan: WOW. your comments make me so happy, although this will not ever be a yaoi (not because I have anything agaist it i just can't write it and anyway i could not do that to sea-kun!) and i put Wy in 4 because she is the replacement for that one girl who flew in the trees and followed Katniss around... not because of what the districts make. also, i'm not sure if it was boys first or girls first '=.= thats how I thought it was... **

**Myrna Maeve: uhm, I'm not sure who survived exactly... it doesn't really matter to the plot, if you want you can imagine that they are all living hiding under rocks somewhere or something and that switzerland and lichtenstein are living happily behind the barrier of nutrality having a picknic**

**AutumnoColorum: thank you for your support and I hope this is long enough for you!**

**FallingDown98: Thank you for all of your reviews they mean a lot to me! I'm glad you like this! **

**please leave a review!**


End file.
